Kuroko no Basket Yaoi Collection
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: Chapter 7:Aomine loves to see Kise sleep. He could admire his beautiful face. Aomine loves when Kise challenged him in a match, it was from there that their history begun. Aomine loves when Kise made him the compliments,it makes feel him special. Next chapter: Multipairing
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note  
**

**Hi this is the first chapter of this collection. The collection will be multi parining in particular the main pairing will be: AoKise and MidoTaka. Other pairing: Kiyoshi/Hyuuga(i love them), ****KagaKuro (same), Imayoshi/Sakurai and Himuro/Murasakibara and probably some pairing situed in Teiko's time. Next chapter: tomorrow or Saturday. Read and maybe review. Warning: Possible grammar error**  


* * *

******T**itle: Family

**Pairing: Kaga/Kuro  
**

**Type: Flashfic  
**

The air was tense, seven boys are in front of the gym, where generally is contesting the Winter Cup. Two of them were hand in hand, looking at the other five in silence**.**

"Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun,Murasakibara-kun , Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. He is my boyfriend, I do not think there is need for presentations." a boy with blue hair said.

"Tetsu, why you're presenting him to us?We know him already." Aomine said.

"Because you are as a family for me. Now that he is part of me, i ask to you to accept him in the family,and us as a couple." Kuroko said

"Kurokocchi but we have already accepted him." Kise said.

"You have accepted him as a player, but not as my boyfriend. For this I repeat the question, you want to accept him as my boyfriend'" Kuroko asked.

_Silence_

Then Akashi spoke: "Kagami Taiga, hurt Tetsuya and then you will see the hell." he said, Kuroko smiled._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note  
**

**Hi, this is the second flashfic of this collection. I hope you like it. Next Update: Sunday. Read and review  
**

**Title: Holding Hands**

**Pairing: Aokise  
**

**Type: Flashfic  
**

Kise Ryota was a very romantic boy. From when he and Aomine had started dating, the boy had always desired that they walked the street holding hands.

Kise had tried many times to hold their hands. However, Aomine thrown it away embarrassed.

_He don't like me. Kise tought._

Instead that evening, Aomine surprised him.

They were in an isolated road, near Aomine's school and, suddenly, Aomine holding their hands, the turn his head.

Kise was surprised, then smiled, pretending to not notice Aomine's blush.

"Aominecchi..." he said really happy.

"It is particularly cold tonight." Aomine answered embarrassed.

Suddenly Kise kissing him: "You're right" he said smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note**

**Hi this is the third chaptar of my collectio, it's again Aokise. I hope you like it**

* * *

**Title: Teasing**

**Pairing: Aokise**

**Type: Flashfic**

"Aominecchi, I'll beat you next time." Kise said pouted

Aomine laughed: " Try again to ten billion years."

"You're so mean Aominecchi." he reply pissed

"It's not my fault if you are weak." he replied smiling

"I'm not weak. I can't deal with you. By the way, I'm hungry. Guys shall we going to eat?" he proposed, then he heard Aomine laugh.

"If you eat too much, you'll became fat. How do you think you can beat me." he said teasing him.

"How childish." Kuroko said then sighed.

"Honestly, why he didn't simply ask Kise out." Takao said.

"They are giving me and headache." Midorima said annoyed.

"I think that teasing him, or do prank to him it's the most simple way for Daiki. In this way he obtain Kise's attention but he doesn't expose himself and his feelings. It's quite obvious that Ryota returns his feelings. They are just two idiots" Akashi said, they noddend looking exaxperated to Kise and Aomine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**

Hi, this is the fourth chapter of the collection. This time is a Takao/Midorima. I think that Takao is seme even if he is shorter than Midorima, because he have a strong personality and in the anime and manga he seems the only that could convince Midorima to do something and for many other reason. I hope you like it. Next chapter: **Light and Shadow**, Pairing: Kaga/Kuro and Taka/Mido. Update: 26 February. Read and review. Thank to chin-lin for review the last chapter

* * *

**Title: Quarrel**

**Pairing: Takao/Midorima (yes, because for me Takao is SEME)**

**Type: Flashfic**

What are you doing Shin-chan?

The green hair jumped and close his PC. "Nothing" he replied gruffly

"Then why you have suddenly closed your computer?" Takao asked.

"It's not your business." He replied.

"Don't be shy, let me see." Takao said trying to open the PC.

"I said that it's not your business." Midorima said angry.

"Fine, but i have a thing to say. All that concern you are my business." Takao replied glared at him, then he left the room slamming the door.

Midorima sighed he couldn't let at Takao to see what he is looking, it's too _embarrassing.  
_

_12.00 p.m_

Takao opened the door of the room that he shared with Midorima, his boyfriend. They had started dating just one week before the start of the college's lessons.

"We have already quarreled." Takao thought sighed.

He couldn't do anything. He was really jealous of Midorima. He has fear that his boyfriend could be still in love with Akashi, his ex-lover.

For this when Midorima had closed the computer, Takao had thought that his boyfriend was hiding something, and he had become jealous.

Suddenly, he noticed that Shintaro's PC was left running, and he was sleeping.

He knew he was wrong, but the jealousy and curiosity took over his rationality . He sat down by clicking on the history of Shintaro's computer.

He was incredulous and softened his gaze, in particular, when he opened the last four web pages.

_Love's Horoscope for the year 2012/2013: Scorpio and Cancer. _

_How make fall in love for ever a Scorpio's boy . _

_Monthly Love's Horoscope: Scorpio and cancer. _

_Lucky Item for the couple of Cancer/Scorpio._

He was happy. He felt his heart beating strong, while his cheeks blushing.

He stood up, turning off the computer. Then he went to bed where Midorima slept and whisper to him. "How tsundere, tomorrow I will make you forgive me. I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note:**

**Hi, this is the chapter 5 of this collection. I hope you like it, i will thank Natsukiocchi that had reviewed the last chapter. Some people PM me asking if i can write some AkaFuri flashfic or long fic. I admit that i don't like very much this couple, but i'll try, the next flashfic will be an AkaFuri. I've opened a poll in my profile,if you have time vote on it. The Poll ends on 10 April. Thank you**

**Title: Light and Shadow**

**Pairing: Taka/Mido some Kaga/Kuro**

**Type: flashfic**

"So, you are Midorima-kun's shadow?" Kuroko asked amused.

"Yes, Shin-chan explain to me the means of light and shadow. So I've decided to be his shadow." Takao said happy.

"Congratulation, Midorima-kun. I'm happy for you, Takao-kun is really a good person. I'm sure that he will make you happy." Kuroko said smiling

"Mpff, don't say stupid things Kuroko." Midorima replied.

"Alt! Why you have congratulated him?I don't understand"Takao asked curious.

"Nevermind." Midorima replied.

"So you hadn't explain all to him. How coward." Kagami said.

"What do you mean?" Takao asked curious

"He asked you to be his boyfriend." Kuroko said

"R...really Shin-chan? Shin-chan?" he asked, then fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note**

**Hi, this is the sixt collection's chapter, this time is an AkaFuri, it's my first try with this pairing, i hope you like it. Next chapter: Aokise. I will thank all the people that have reviewed the last chapter. Please vote on the poll for my next long fic, thank you. Read and Review  
**

* * *

**Title: No**

**Pairing: One sided Aka/Furi**

**Type: Flashfic**

"I like you. Go out with me. Furihata Kouki" Akashi said

All Seirin,Kaijo, Too, Rakuzan and Yosen members, plus the ex Gom remained speechless.

They have decided to do a friendly tournament into a camp in Hokkaido, for three weeks.

Looking at the situation they decided to leave, then Furihata and Akashi remained alone.

"W...what?" Furihata replied trembling, noticing that they were alone.

"I've said go out with me." Akashi replied, his voice showed impatience

"A...are y...you jo...joking w...with...me?" Furihata replied really scared.

"I'm serious, so go out with me." Akashi said

"N...no." he replied trembling

"What?I didn't hear you." Akashi said

"I said NO." Furihata yelled, then he run away.

Akashi was definitely shocked anyone had never refused him or his order.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note**

**Hi this is the seventh chapther of this collection, this time is an AoKise. I will thank fatrina200000000, for the review of the last chapter and all the people who have put the collection in their follows or favorite, i'm really happy. 8 people voted to the poll on my profile. I will remember that the poll ends on 10 April, so please vote on it. Read and review. Next chapter: Multipairing (Aokise, MidoTaka, KagaKuro, AkaFuri, MuraHimu)  
**

* * *

**Title: Aomine loves**

**Pairing: Aokise**

**Type: Flashfic**

Aomine loves to see Kise sleep. He could admire his beautiful face.

Aomine loves when Kise challenged him in a match, it was from there that their history begun.

Aomine loves when Kise made him the compliments,it makes feel him special.

Aomine loves Kise's smile , he fell his heart full of happiness.

Aomine loves Kise's stubbornness, when he plays a game. His eyes are full of passion.

Aomine loves when, after making sex, Kise smiles and hugs him.

Aomine loves when Kise tries to surprise him.

Aomine loves Kise's puppy eyes, he couldn't resist.

Aomine loves when Kise is jealous of his rivalry with Kagami, because he feels desired.

Aomine just loves Kise.


End file.
